Real-time systems are generally used in the banking industry. Backuping the real-time system is essential due to the particularity of the banking industry. Currently, low cost backup solutions of real-time systems are mostly limited in one computer room, due to the data reproduction between the primary and backup system.
A commonly used solution these days is to place each of the systems having the real-time systems with the same structure at different locations. Each of the real-time systems has its own backup system, and there are no connections between backup systems. When a primary system encounters failure, its backup system can be started to replace the primary system and process the transactions. Considering the system architecture, the original primary system needs to be completely separated from the network, and the backup system will be connected to the network after completely inheriting all the parameters of the primary system, without affecting other systems outside this system.
However, it costs too much to build such a system and needs much effort to maintain the system, decreasing the input-output ratio of the backup system. Moreover, since every operator at each location is not always well-trained, accident trends to happen during the switching between the primary system and backup system. Therefore, there is a need for a backup system that can be centralizedly deployed and managed and can support all the locations.